fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Pedestrians
Background * Many injuries and fatalities occur throughout the city as a result of cars travelling faster than the speed limit. * It has been proven that for each mph over the 25mph speed limit, a pedestrian or bicyclist is much more likely to sustain trauma or be killed. * Pedestrians-plank * Pedestrians-plank-BikePgh * CMU students recommend countdown timers so people would know how much time they have to cross an intersection. * CMU students recommend painted crosswalks. Links * Streets * CMU Professor, Joel Tarr * Better Traffic Committee * Safer highways Media * City Wants Pedestrians to Turn in Dangerous Motorists Pittsburgh City Paper in August 2007 * Drivers will hate Kodak moments Tribune-Review, by Mike Seate December 14, 2006 ** Simon Green remembers well the first time he spotted a traffic camera. Friends from America were driving with the London resident in a rental car when they noticed a bright flash as they crossed an intersection... * City slow moving in pedestrian safety December 2006, by Diana Nelson Jones, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette -- A Carnegie Mellon University report released yesterday shows that Pittsburgh leads many cities its size in collisions between pedestrians and vehicles and recommends that the Better Traffic Committee of old be resurrected. * Jaywalkers be warned Pittsburgh Tribune-Review - Public hearing on the 'Make Pittsburgh More Walkable' project, 2 p.m. Saturday at The University of Pittsburgh's Graduate School of Public Health auditorium, between DeSoto and Bouquet streets ** By David Conti, December 7, 2006 -- Jaywalkers are not a big priority for police patrolling Downtown. 'With our limited resources, specifically targeting jaywalkers isn't at the top of our list,' assistant city police Chief William Bochter said. 'We're taking a more prudent approach and giving warnings instead of tickets.' Pittsburgh officials are working on a plan for making streets safer for pedestrians. * City faces uphill pedestrian challenge - Pittsburgh Tribune-Review from November, 2006. Changes Coming To Dangerous Strip Intersection * kdka.com - Changes Coming To Dangerous Strip Intersection -- A woman remains in critical condition after she was hit by two cars in the Strip District. It happened while she was trying to cross Liberty Avenue to get to a bus stop... This was the second pedestrian accident at this intersection. A North Side woman was killed in March at the same location. * Pedestrian crossing signs posted on Liberty Avenue in Pittsburgh Tribune-Review in June, 2006 * SUV hits pedestrian in Strip District July 09, 2006, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, An unidentified woman was hit by a Chevy sport utility vehicle in the 1700 block of Liberty Avenue yesterday afternoon. Blogs * Calm our streets: Pedestrian struck and killed in Oakland from Bike Pittsburgh in November, 2006 ** A 76 year old woman was struck at S. Craig and Filmore Streets in Oakland. The next day she was pronounced dead. * http://www.popcitymedia.com/features/40walker.aspx Confessions of a walker from Pop City in December 2006 Events * The New Zealand Walking Conference was held in Christchurch in November, 2006. http://www.livingstreets.org.nz/ Insights * PA Mean Streets Report Details Some Injuries and Fatalities: * Check MapHub.org’s “Hit Hub” for more bicycle crashes and injuries * Woman hit by SUV in Strip District Accident * Student dies after car accident on Forbes * $465,000 settlement in death of Regent Square pedestrian * Pedestrian crossing signs posted on Liberty Avenue Details * A Carnegie Mellon University report shows that Pittsburgh leads many cities its size in collisions between pedestrians and vehicles. * Councilman William Peduto recommends legislation for pedestrian safety, the Safe Streets Initiative and a revival of the Better Traffic Committee. * Joel Tarr, a CMU history and policy professor whose class produced the study, said his appeals to the Pennsylvania Department of Transportation for data, and appeals on his behalf from city and county officials, went unanswered for months. "This project has been hampered by our inability to obtain data" regarding injuries, he said. "We hope to obtain it in the future." Details * CMU students in 2006 tried to determine the most dangerous campus Oakland intersections, among them Forbes at Morewood Avenue, Fifth at Morewood, Fifth at Devonshire Street and Forbes and Craig Street. They selected three Downtown intersections known for pedestrian-vehicle collisions -- Sixth Avenue and Bigelow Boulevard, Liberty Avenue and Sixth Street and Stanwix Street at Forbes. * Children's Hospital tracks locations of car-pedestrian and car-bicycle accidents. category:flow